Computress
Computress is Dexter's personal computer, which oversees the running of the lab and has a personality of "her" own. While she does her best to give Dexter advice when he is about to make a bad choice, he usually ignores her, leading to disastrous results. Dexter sometimes refers to her as "my love" or "my dear." Computress was once "Computer," from Dexter's old lab, but her personality and all of her data were transported into a mobile body, essentially moving Computer herself. History Early life The Quadraplex T-3000 Computer (also simply known as "Computor") was Dexter's computer that overssaw the running of the lab and had a personality of its own. Dexter referred to his computer as "my love" or "my dear," given that the computer is voiced by Kath Soucie and "her" personality is female. In the episode "Voice Over," a malfunction causes the computer to express a different voice each time Dexter attempts to fix it, such as a comedian's voice, a sexy voice, and Dee Dee's voice. Dexter cannot cope with this and it eventually gives him laryngitis. FusionFall In FusionFall Dexter has upgraded Computress with hovering and mobile technology. She serves as both his personal assistant and the forewoman behind production at DexLabs. Computress is both respected and admired by both the Dexbots and even the cynical Mandroids. However, as seen in the manga, Computress' computerized heart belongs to only one man, Professor Utonium. In the Future, Computress served as the only guide, determined to help the player return to the Past by sending him or her to recover various items to rebuild the time machine. She helps the player understand the basics of battle (as well as the mechanics of the game). In the Past, Computress handles the missions in the Mt. Neverest tutorial area which introduces the player to the four Guides he or she can select. After that, she can be found beside Dexter in front of the Dexlabs building in Tech Square. She mainly requires the player to help with the problems in Tech Square. She also helps resolve the issue of the quarrel between Mojo Jojo and Mandark by finding and sending the player into the Secret Lair of Fusion Max who had been the real culprit all along. She has contacts around the world and informs Dexter as to what's happening. These contacts are usually of an IQ over average, making them the most reasonable to trust to deliver reports every day. Contacts *Anais Watterson *Iron Man *Jimmy Neutron *Princess Bubblegum *BMO *Sandy Cheeks FusionCross Computress will appear in this FusionFall-based comic drawn and written by Miharu Ogawa, but her role in the story is unknown at the moment. Trivia *Computress has a crush on Professor Utonium, something that he may be aware of or not (either way, he feels rather uncomfortable). *The name "Computress" comes from the fan-written episode, "Dexter and Computress Get Mand ark!" in which Computress is described as Mandark's "brother," who partners with Dexter to get revenge on Mandark. *Computress is the only NPC to have a design radically different than her show appearance, as in "Dexter and Computress Get. Mandark!" Computress is depicted as a monitor on a wheeled stick-like body, similar to Karen from the Nickelodeon series, SpongeBob SquarePants. The two of them have a mobile and "desktop" form. Gallery Computress.png|Found in the Future ComputressA.png|Image found in the NanoCom Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Robots Category:NPCs Category:CN Characters Category:Canon Characters